


coming out

by Loser_Angel_666



Series: Bisexual Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, I know the title is stupid just pretend for me pls, M/M, Other, Pre Relationship, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester, there's not much destiel sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: Dean didn't think coming out was something he needed to do, but Sam was asking, so he figured he might as well just say it
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Bisexual Dean Winchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also bisexual, but I use the word queer too, I know not everyone is comfortable with that and I don't use it in the actual fic, but I put it in the tags for Cas because I headcanon him to be kind of indifferent toward sexual orientation (in this universe) and queer was the best word I could think of, plus I relate to cas the most out of the three of them and since I use that word I guess I kind of like it for Cas too, anyway I hope you enjoy the fic <3

Dean thought he could get away with just sliding out of the closet, until he finds Sam scrolling through some sort of pride website. Sam looks up at Dean guiltily, closing his laptop and folding his hands on top of it. Dean sighs, takes a large swig of his drink and sits down.

“What do you want, Sammy.”

“You know I don’t mind if you aren’t straight, right?” Sam says cautiously. Dean fidgets with his glass and nods.

“I know, Sam.”

“So why won’t you tell me?”

“It’s just- it’s not a big deal. I don’t really… It’s not important.”

“What about Cas?” Sam asks. Dean looks up at the ceiling, then back at Sam.

“What about him?”

“Does he know?” Sam shrugs, as if that’s all there is to it.

Telling Cas he liked men would not just be coming out. It would be a confession. Dean shakes his head. It wasn’t a confession if he told his brother and Cas at the same time, right? Dean takes less than a second to decide, otherwise he’ll talk himself out of it.

“Cas!” Dean yells, summoning Cas from the other room. 

“Yes?”

“Sit down.” Dean smiles and points to the chair next to Sam. His heart is pounding, but he skillfully ignores it. “Got something to say.”

Sam looks between them, then back at Dean with a surprised, slightly scared look, as if he’s trying to tell Dean, ‘please don’t do this in front of me’. To no avail. Dean claps his hands together and grins nervously.

“I’m bisexual.” 

Sam’s mouth falls open a little, but then he closes it and smiles proudly at Dean, because yes, he had known, but he didn’t think Dean would ever actually say it. Dean rolls his eyes, but if he’s honest, he feels like he’s about to explode with nerves. He nods to himself, then looks at Cas. Cas looks back at him, a small smile in place.

“I’m proud of you, Dean.”

“Thanks, man.”

“That’s it?” Sam asks after a minute. Dean sends him a glare so vicious Sam nearly falls out of his seat laughing.

“Human sexuality does not exactly apply to angels, but seeing as my vessel is male, I suppose that would mean I am not straight either.” Cas shrugs.

“Good for you Cas.” Sam smiles, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Of course, gender and sexuality are not things that have been of much thought to me, I’m glad that you’re comfortable with yourself, Dean. I know you’ve struggled with this.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

They both look at each other and Sam rolls his eyes again.

“I’m proud of you, Dean.” He says, getting up. Dean gets up too, but only takes a few steps over to the fridge. 

“Thanks, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just clearing out my tabs hopefully this is halfway decent, I know it's super short but oh well
> 
> love ya'all thanks for reading


End file.
